


The Darcy Triplets: Apocalypstic Dimension of Time

by CillianChamp



Series: The Darcy Triplets Storiverse [20]
Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Web Series 2015), Ed Edd n Eddy, Ever After High, Monster High, Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Christmas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillianChamp/pseuds/CillianChamp
Summary: Few days before celebrating Christmas, Lilly Darcy return home to tell Cillian and Lorcan about the Statue of Morality
Series: The Darcy Triplets Storiverse [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470425





	The Darcy Triplets: Apocalypstic Dimension of Time

On christmas holiday, Cillian and Lilly are getting their home ready for christmas. They are also excited that their brother Lorcan Darcy whom he last seen in a while.


End file.
